It's for You
by AdmHawthorne
Summary: A day in the life of Jane Rizzoli. Had an inspiration from a Jane tweet the other day. One shot. Rizzles


**Had a moment of inspiration from some Rizzoli twittering. Not gonna lie, totally lifted some of the scenarios from Jane's twittering. I figure, if we're not going to see how it exactly happened on screen, the least we can do is see it in context of some story somewhere, right?  
**

**As always, the character's aren't mine. I'm just borrowing them.  
**

* * *

Jane drew her jacket over her shoulders as she walked toward her front door. It was 5 in the morning, and she was determined to get to the station before anyone else. She had a pile of paperwork waiting for her, and she didn't want Korsak or Frost bothering her while she tried to finish it.

Joe whined as Jane walked past her. The little dog was unaccustomed to seeing her owner moving before sunrise. "What? I'm fine. Don't burn the place down while I'm gone." She dropped a treat in the floor for Joe as she walked out.

At 5 in the morning, everything is always quiet. Jane liked this time of morning, but she generally preferred to not actually see this time of the morning. Every once in a while, she'd suffer the sleep deprivation just to gain this little inner moment of Zen when the world is just waking up.

Zen?

Jane shook her head as she pulled into her parking space. Maura was clearly rubbing off on her.

She slowly walked from her car to the building enjoying the crisp fall air and the quiet hum of the city. She would never admit it out loud, but she understood Maura's appreciation for the inherit beauty of things people can create. She felt that way about Boston. Her family had helped build the city from the ground up, literally. Her grandfather had worked his entire life raising the structures that proudly stood around her, and she found them beautiful in their own way.

By 6 AM, Jane was almost halfway through her stack of paperwork. She was lost in concentration, oblivious to the world when her phone rang. She nearly jumped out of her chair. Jane grumbled a few choice words under her breath before she answered.

"Rizzoli."

"Jane, honey, I'm glad you're up."

"Ma, it's 6 in the morning. Why are you calling me so early?"

"I wanted to make sure you weren't late for dinner tonight."

Jane placed her head in her right hand as she breathed in deeply. "Seriously? You called me as the sun was coming up to remind me about dinner?" She felt her jaw muscles flex as she fought to not yell at her mother. "You know, I could still be asleep. Did you think about that?"

"Janie, why are you so irritable? You know, maybe you should consider trying some of my Polyne…"

"No, Ma."

"Well, I just don't want you to be late. I'm cooking cannoli, and I don't want it to get cold waiting for you and Frankie to get here."

"Okay, fine. I'll be there. I gotta go. I've got stuff to take care of, okay?"

"Fine, honey. Oh! Bring Dr. Isles with you!"

Before Jane could respond, her phone went silent. She gave herself a moment to be irritated before sighing heavily and going back to her paperwork. She was going to finish it today. That was her only goal.

By 8 AM, Jane only had a quarter of her stack left. She was in her zone. She'd zipped through her DD5's, and she was finally updating and sorting all the old hard copy files on her desk. At the rate she was going, she'd be done by lunch time. Things where looking up.

She was mentally patting herself on the back until her cell rang again. "Crap."

"Rizzoli."

A dead body had been found in a dumpster behind a popular grocery store. The paperwork would have to wait.

By 9:30 AM, Jane was arguing with the uniforms on the scene.

"This isn't really my thing, Crage." Jane was waving her hand around in an exasperated fashion as she tried to get the other officer to understand. "I handle _homicides_. This is clearly more than that. The dude was raped along with other assorted perverted acts. This is _clearly_ the special victims' jurisdiction." She glanced around for her partner. "Back me up here, Frost."

"Yeah, she's right." Frost flipped his notebook closed and pulled out his cell. "I'll give them a call."

By 10:30 AM, Jane was sitting at her desk with her coffee cup in one hand and a case file in the other. She was trying to find her zone again. She was so close to finishing her paperwork she could practically taste the success. She was not going to be thwarted by uniform screw-ups.

"Good morning Jane," Maura strolled into the squad room in her usually elegant manner. "I heard there was a case this morning?"

"False alarm." She sighed as she set the folder back down. "It belongs to special victims', so I turned it over."

"Oh, I see." Maura tilted her head to one side as she considered Jane for a moment. "Jane, you look tired. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, fine. I just had an early morning. Listen, Ma called me this morning. We're having dinner tonight at the house."

"It's not your normal family night."

"I know. She's just in a mood. She wants you to come."

"Of course! I'd be happy to." Maura gave Jane her best smile. "What can I bring?"

Jane shrugged. "I don't know. I'm sure whatever you bring will be fine. Want me to pick you up around 5:30?"

"Okay, that sounds fine." Maura practically beamed at her. "That should give me enough time to change. Are we still going to do lunch today?"

Jane shook her head. "No, I'm trying to catch up. I'll see you tonight?"

Jane winced at the crestfallen expression of her friend. "Okay. I'll see you later tonight, Jane."

By noon, Jane was in the file room putting away all the files that had managed to find a home on her desk for the past few weeks. As she bent over to file the W's her phone rang again. This time, it was on vibrate, and the motion in her pocket startled her enough to make her stand up slamming her head against the open cabinet drawer above her. The cursing she was doing as she answered the phone could have put a sailor to shame.

"Yeah, Rizzoli."

"Jane, I can't believe you answer your phone like that. What if it was a nice man calling you?"

Jane ran her right hand over the bump forming on her head. "I'm kind of busy right now, Ma. What's wrong?"

"I wanted to see if you'd talked to Dr. Isles about tonight?"

"Yes."

"Is she coming?"

"Yes. I'm picking her up at 5:30, and we'll be there by 6."

"Good. Don't be late."

"Ma…"

"Just once, it would be nice if everyone was on time for something."

"Ma…"

"I mean, I know you two and your brother are busy. But, could it hurt you to _not_ keep your mother waiting?"

"Ma!"

"Yes, Jane, what is it?"

"Maura and I will be there, okay? I have to go. I need to go back to work."

"Okay, honey. Remember…"

"Don't be late. I got it."

By 1:30 PM, Jane was sitting at her desk updating electronic files and generally cleaning up her desktop. She was on the homestretch and was feeling pretty good about herself. True, she hadn't finished by lunch, but she was close.

She was just finishing up an email when her desk phone rang.

"Rizzoli."

Another body, this time it was behind a popular bar downtown.

By 3:30 PM, Jane was elbow deep in a new case. She found herself standing in the morgue trying to get Dr. Isles to give her something to work with.

"Maura, it's a blood stain."

"I'm waiting for the results to come back. We can't say what the reddish brown stain is. We just don't know for certain."

Jane pinched the bridge of her nose as she tried not to yell. "Okay, Maura, okay." She rolled her eyes. "What can you tell me?"

"Nothing conclusive."

Jane's jaw began to twitch. "Call when you've got something."

"Of course!"

By 5:00 PM, Jane, Frost, and Maura were comparing notes on the homicide. They had a cause of death, they had some suspects already lined up, and they felt fairly confident about the case as a whole. Jane had thoughts that they may actually close this case up in a couple of days as opposed to the couple of weeks it sometimes took.

She was just starting to sort through her hand written notes on the current case when her phone rang.

"Rizzoli"

"Jane, honey, I need you to remember to bring flowers."

"Ma, how many times are you going to bother me about dinner tonight?"

"I'm not bothering you!"

"I'm trying to finish up some paperwork. We're working a case right now, and…"

"You're going to be late! Jane, you told me that you weren't going to…"

"I'm not!" Jane glanced at her clock and jumped up from her chair. "I'll be there. I have to go. I'll see you soon."

By 5:15 PM, Jane was at her apartment rummaging through the place. Using her police lights to run through the city was probably a poor idea, but she really didn't want to face the wrath of Angela Rizzoli.

She was in a near panic. She thought she had bought some flowers at the market a couple of days before, but she realized she had thought about it but hadn't actually done it. On an impulse that only Jane Rizzoli would have, she grabbed two bags of flour, stuffed them in the bag, and headed for the door.

By 6:15 PM, Jane and Maura were walking up the steps to the Rizzoli's door.

"We're late. Ma is going to kill me." Jane shifted the bag from one hand to the other.

"I'm sure she'll be understanding, Jane. You do have a good excuse. There was a murder today."

"Yeah, and there's about to be another," She steadied herself. "Ready?"

Jane walked into the house with Maura in tow. The smell of food filled the air, and Jane realized she was hungry. In all the commotion today, the only thing she'd had was a cup of coffee. She walked into the kitchen to find her mother about to dial up a number on her phone.

"Don't call. I'm right here." She smiled meekly at Angela.

"You're late."

"Only 15 minutes. Come on, you have to admit that's not bad for me. Where's Frankie?"

"Watching tv with your father."

"Crap."

"Language, Jane." Maura walked around the brunette to greet Angela. "Thank you for thinking of me."

"You're welcome. You know you're always welcome!" She swung her gaze back to Jane. "Where are my flowers?"

Jane smirked as she handed her mother the bag containing the two bags of flour. "This was all I had time for."

"Jane, this is flour. I wanted you to pick up _flowers_." Jane tried not to laugh as she watched her mother become more and more annoyed.

"Well, there are two bags in there, so, technically, it is flours, right?" Jane heard Maura give a small chuckle before the blonde quickly placed a hand over her mouth.

"Jane Rizzoli, if you think…"

"Hang on a second, Ma. I have to take this." It was the first time all day she was happy her phone had gone off. "Rizzoli."

Jane noticed Maura pull out her phone as well.

Jane clicked her phone back into place on her belt and waited for Maura to put hers away in her bag. "Ma, we have to go."

"I'm very sorry, Mrs. Rizzoli. Dinner does smell wonderful." Jane and Maura started to inch toward the door.

"You two are leaving?"

"Yeah, it's another homicide that fits the MO for the case we're currently working. We have to go." She bent over and gave her mother a peck on the cheek. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Angela's deflated expression made Jane frown. She hated disappointing her mother.

As they walked outside toward her car, Jane's phone began to ring. Maura glanced over at her waiting for her answer it. But, Jane simply got into the car and started toward the scene. A few moments later, Maura could again hear Jane's phone vibrate in its case.

"Jane, are you going to answer that?"

Jane glanced over at the ME. She chewed her lip for a moment before she responded. "You know, I'm thinking I should just stop answering my phone. Whenever it rings either someone's dead, or I'm late for family dinner." With a sigh, she picked up her phone and checked her voice mails.

By 7:30 PM, Jane was up to her neck in a new serial killer investigation.


End file.
